The Legendary Hero
by NobuyukiFujikoAkira4232002
Summary: This is the events of the time before Skyward Sword took place. All credit for this goes to Nintendo and Akira Himekawa because this is the Skyward Sword manga in written form except for a few things I added. The Skyward Sword manga is only in the back of Hyrule Historia, so this is for anyone who doesn't own Hyrule Historia but wants it. I did not plagiarize.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**The Legendary Hero**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

N/A:

It was a normal day in Skyloft, and young Link and his friends were about to pick out their Loftwings for the first time. There were so many to choose from; green, purple, blue, yellow, brown, and almost any color there was. But a **red **one was a rare site.

Link looked up to the sky and saw a red Loftwing. Instantly he felt connected to the bird. _Why do I feel like we're connected? _he thought,still staring into the sky.

Far beneath Skyloft, the city where the young Link now stands, under the sea of thick clouds, people once lived on the world below. Back when it was still called "the land of Hylia", a dark age was brewing, shrouded in fear and betrayal...

_Thousands of years ago, deep in the dungeon of a castle..._

? PoV:

_It's dark and damp in here, and my wrists and ankles are chained to the stone cold wall. For four years I have been in here, tormented and beaten, and I did nothing wrong. I was framed! But like the guards would ever believe me now. I was once a hero of this land, free and full of pride for my country. But now look at me. Clothes torn, showing my abs; my golden hair, all in my face; my blue eyes, showing no warmth, just cold, lifeless eyes. I have bruises and scars all over my body. Some hero..._

Someone's coming down the stairs, heading in my direction.

"Link," they call, "Link the Hero." I look up slowly to them. "Lord Dagianis, the man who framed you, has been killed by the Demon King, Demise. Please come out into the light of day. The Demon King's army will soon be upon us."

"It was you, my own people, who said you had no need for a powerful hero," I say coldly, "And now that it's convenient for you, you want me to fight? What's more, my sword is broken. I can't even run anymore."

One of the men look at me. "Our little... misunderstanding... has been resolved. Your premonition of danger was correct. We all understand that now. YOU are the ONLY ONE who can drive off the Demon King and protect Hylia!"

A young man comes nearer with a new green tunic, a pair of boots, and what looks like my sword. The man talking to me earlier points to the young man and says, "Your weapon; Orville has tended to it these past four years." Orville looks at me, sword in his hands, "Link, our hero, it is my honor to be able to present this blade to you."

I was freed and was given permission to change and get ready for battle. _And here I had thought that I would be able to sleep in peace. _But if you wish to wake the lion, then give him fangs!

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Hylia and the Master Sword

**The Legendary Hero**

**Chapter 2: Hylia and the Master Sword**

Link's PoV:

I look over the castle wall to the people of Hylia, ready for battle. I look to the hills and valleys. "My dear land of Hylia, though people's hearts may change with time, this land's beauty, pride, and purity never change. If you have need of me, then I will forever fight to defend you." The guys and I join hands. "Let us fight together, children of Hylia."

All of a sudden, something red appears in the sky. One of the guys shouts out, "Hey! What's that? A bird?" Someone else yells, " It's coming this way!" Another starts acting crazy saying, " It's a demon! A demon come to attack us!

"Fire arrows!" The archers start shooting at the bird and, slowly yet gracefully, it descends. Then I realize something. "Wait! Hold your fire! There's someone on it!"

A woman dressed in white gracefully steps down off the bird. "I am the Goddess, Hylia. This is a Loftwing, a bird of the Gods." We are all baffled at the site of Her.

_Hmph! Our search is in vain, Hylia, _the Loftwing spoke, _they are so fearful that they cannot tell Gods from demons! That is how useless these humans are. The one I seek will not be found here in this lower world. Someone able to fight the Demon King with me! Someone WORTHY to be my rider!_ I am full of rage. "'Useless'?! If you seek souls to fight alongside with you,we are here, Loftwing! We _will_ defeat the Demon King!"

I notice Hylia looking in my direction, then quickly looking away. _Oh? And who might YOU be? _asks the Loftwing. I answer confidently, "Link, a knight of the land of Hylia. Humans may look small in the eyes of a God, but there are those among us who have the courage to fight!" The Loftwing looks at me, a smirk on its face. _If this is so, then show me how much a human is worth! _And with that, it flew away.

Hylia came forward, with what looks like a sacred weapon in her arms. "The fearsome Demon King will soon raze the surface world with the fires of destruction," she said, "I cannot stand aside while my land and people fall to ruin.

"My people, you can escape to the sky. The Loftwing will show you the way." We are shocked. "To the sky?!" Orville asks, "We aren't birds. And the Loftwing has already left us." Hylia holds out the violet sword in her arms. "The Master Sword," she says, "a blade that repels evil, will sunder the earth and act as a pillar to support the land as it floats up to the sky. And yet, it was created by the Gods, meant for our use order to exert it's power on the surface world, it must be reforged by human hands."

She looks to me and says, "The hands of the most honorable hero in the land." I don't know what to say. All I know is that I don't feel honorable enough. "Goddess," I told Her, "I was imprisoned for a long time, and my honor tarnished. I couldn't possibly lay hands on this sacred sword." She looks into my eyes, her eyes blue like the sky.

"This blade knows whether or not you are tarnished, Link. Do you intend to take revenge on the kingdom that held you in contempt? Or will you save it from doom?" I grin. "Regardless of whether you are humans or Gods, all of you seek my answer. You use me whenever it suits you. Truly. But, right now, it goes wuthout saying- my spirit will always stand with my friends!"

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: The War Begins

**The Legendary Hero**

**Chapter 3: The War Begins**

"Stoke the fires! With the Goddess's strength, we shall take to the sky!"

N/A:

And so the Master Sword was broken by the hands of the hero, melted down in the searing flames; beaten, and reborn from suffering. Meanwhile, the Goddess was desperately trying to hold back an untold evil. "This time, I will rule everything... once the legacy of the Gods is mine!" says the Demon King.

Wicked desire assaulted the world's surface, staining it the color of obsidian and the mountains, the plains, and all that flowed pure on the earth were ruthlessly scoured by fire.

"It's the end of the world! Oh, Goddess! Will you not come to our aid?" someone says. Another says, "_Someone _will save us! The Gods will not forsake us im our time of need!" Suddenly, a young man in green appears, wielding the sacred blade of evil's bane.

Link's PoV:

Weilding the sword, I bravely say, "Your prayers from afar won't vanquish the demons!" Other creatures start helping our cause to vanquish the evil heading our way. Over the course of seven days and seven nights, the Godesses army fights valiantly against the Demon King's army. Vast numbers of us are slaughtered. But, though we are now few, the couragous ones continue to fight, our resolve unwavering.

"What's wrong, coward?!" the Demon King says to me, "You are nothing without your Gods. Weep! Howl! Turn and flee! Cast off your armor and kneel before me, and I may grant you the honor of serving us. Or would you rather these claws rend you asunder?"

I glared at the Demon King, a slight grin in my face. "I'm not afraid to die, but before I do I _will _defeat you!"

I lunge toward him, sword in both hands. And then... a sharp pain on my left side. I hear him laugh. "Foolish worm!" And he leaves. I fall to the ground. I see the Loftwing way high up in the sky. _My hometown, the beautiful air, the mountains, the rivers... reduced to this. Will this be the last thing I ever see...? _I am about to close my eyes when I see the Loftwing coming toward me.

Climb atop my back,

it says. I'm astonished. "You mean you'll take me as your rider?" I Loftwing looks deep into my eyes. _I have kept a close eye on your battle. We shall fight together; for eternity!_ I get up, and slowly climb onto its back and we head for the skies.

"Loftwing," I say, "will you show our people to the skies? I ask your guidance." It looks back at me. _As long as you will fly with me henceforth._ I look to the Loftwing. "Yes, I swear it!" All of a sudden, the sacred pyramid on the blade starts glowing. What is going on?!

N/A:

At that moment, as though offering a blessing, three dragons appear aand circle the bird and its rider. "The legacy of the Gods dwells within the Master Sword." says the dragon, Faron, "Hero! Present thy sword before the Goddess!"

The Hero presented it to the Goddess. "My country, my beloved people of Hylia, my humans," says Hylia, "live on and bear descendants, where the hands of the wicked cannot reach you, beyond the great sea of clouds, at the highest limits of the sky.

"And there, guard the legacy of the gods, the Triforce, from the wicked!" With a single swing of the sword, the Goddess Hylia rent the earth. Hylia's people run toward the castle to gather so no one would be left behind. "Link!" calls the Goddess, "The sword! Take it!"

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Never-ending Battle

**The Legendary Hero**

**Chapter 4: A Never-ending Battle**

Link's PoV

I take the sword and hold it up to the heavens and shove it into the earth with all the strength I have left to finish preparing the chunk of land going to the sky. "LONG LIVE THE BEAUTIFUL LAND OF HYLIA!" The seal is complete. The sword leaves my hands and goes into the sky. The Master Sword has become a pillar between heaven and earth. Guided by the Loftwing, it rises to the heavens.

"Link! Jump into the light! Please!" A friend shouts to me. "What are you doing?! Hurry!" says another. I look up, lustfully. I clutch my side and try to sit down. I find a rock and lay up against it. I lift up my hand to where I could see it. Blood, and lots of it. I look back up to the sky.

May you thrive, my comrades. I pray for your happiness with all my heart. In truth, I wanted to take to the skies with you, but, my body is heavy. It feels as though I'm stuck to the ground. I can't move. Curses!

I think about the Loftwing, and the promise I made.

Loftwing, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. But, crimson bird, I hope that you can somehow grant my final wish. Ah... It doesn't hurt anymore. My spirit will always be with you...

And after that... darkness.

Hylia's PoV:

The Demon King and I are battling one on one. "Where have you hidden the golden triangles?!" He asks. I look at his demonic face, a determined look on my face. "They have gone to a place which you will never reach," I say, "A sacred place that evil will never violate. There to be protected by my devoted people." The Demon King is shocked. "They rest in the hands of humans?! Curse you, Goddess. Do not think this ends here. That absolute power will be mine! And qhen that day comes, the demon tribe will rule over the world as kings!"

"Enough!" I say, and I seal him in a prison that will last for a very long time. I leave the area, checking to make sure my people made it to the sky. I walk toward a huge rock, seeing someone lying against it. And then I recognize the lifeless body.

"Link!" I kneel next to him, holding his head in my arms. "Your imprisonment was willed by the heavens. It was meant to make you strong. Like a sword hammered and honed so that it would never break. It was necessary to transform you into one fit to wield the Master Sword.

"The sword was tempered by your spirit. You woke it, and will serve as its master for all eternity." I break into tears that seem endless. "This is because you deeply love the land of Hylia and all its people... as I do." I keep choking back tears. "But because of this, your life has been full of suffering. I have watched you and felt your pain like a knife through my body.

"I will ensure that your gentle, heroic spirit will live on eternally. And I... I shall shed my divinity. For the next time we meet, I wish to stand before you as a simple human. Whenever the land of Hylia is in danger, we shall be reborn. Link, I love you." And I kiss his lifeless body on the forehead, and run my fingers through his golden hair. After that, I leave the earth, to the sky, knowing that we will meet again someday.

N/A:

And so, thousands of years later, the young Link was staring up into the sky.

Link's PoV:

I wouldn't say I'm especially bored, but ever since I was little I've always found myself looking at the sky. Why is that? "Whoah!" I say. The red Loftwing from earlier started coming toward me! It lands in front of me. Its eyes connect with mine. _Hello. I have long awaited this moment. _For some reason, that's what I felt the red Loftwing's eyes were saying to me. From that moment on, I felt as if we have a strong connection.

**The End**


End file.
